The Foundation of a Partnership
by turbomagnus
Summary: After leaving the Mayor's office, Hammer wasn't sure how long his supposed 'partner' was going to stick around...


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 6 August.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer: Sledge Hammer! is the property of Anchor Bay Entertainment, I believe, and used without permission or intent to profit... The opinions and attitudes of the characters as expressed within do not necessarily reflect those of the author or his associates. Includes minor references to the original ending of the pilot.

* * *

-o0O0o-

"The Foundation of a Partnership"

By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

Inspector Sledge Hammer shook his head as Inspector Dori Doreau stormed off in a huff after learning that he would probably have only been off the force for a few weeks before they called him back.

"Women..." Sledge muttered to himself, "They always have to make a big deal out of the little things..."

He glanced down at where his Gun was safely tucked away in its shoulder holster, "Not like us, huh, partner?"

"Uh-uh, forget it," Sledge remarked, "We work alone. She'll be just like everyone else, talk a big game, but when it comes time to play - she'll head for the parking lot."

A passerby stopped and looked at Hammer, frowning, "Who are you talking to?"

Sledge blinked, "Oh, no-no one."

Sledge shook his head as he stepped off the curb to cross over to where his car was parked; it was a nice gesture, but nice gestures just meant that much less action in the long run. It didn't matter that Doreau was probably headed back inside City Hall to grovel and take that commendation - the only partner he needed was the one close to his heart, six inches down and to the left to be exact. He didn't need another partner - or want one, for that matter - he didn't need another person who would end up spitting on him and the uniform, turning their back on years of friendship just for a few dirty dollars. Especially not a woman partner. Women just abandoned you when you were already down, kicking you in the teeth on the way out, and for ridiculous things like talking to the only thing of his father's he had - never mind how much lobbying he had to do with the Police Department to carry his Magnum instead of the standard thirty-eight, that alone should've been enough to tell anyone what it meant to him - instead she tried to say it was a sign of a mental breakdown, that he was losing his mind. Sledge snorted to himself, what did women know about people losing their minds? They lost theirs every time they saw a 'Sale!' sign, after all.

Nope, Hammer finally decided about the same time as he reached his car, he'd be back out on the streets busting scumsuckers within two weeks and Doreau would probably be getting the Chief coffee or something.

* * *

-o0o-

It was actually closer to three weeks before Hammer's suspension was lifted and he was called in to work again, but he reported with the same enthusiasm and recklessness as he had before.

"_Hammer!_" Captain Trunk's voice echoed almost the second that Hammer's foot touched the floor of the bullpen, "_Get in here!_"

Hammer scoffed and commented to himself, "Good morning to you too, Captain."

Hammer crossed the room to Trunk's office and stepped inside, closing the door behind him before he noticed that they weren't the only people in the office.

"Oh, Doreau, what are you doing here?" Hammer asked in surprise.

"She is your _partner_, Hammer," Trunk interjected, "Where did you think she would be?"

Hammer shrugged, "Tax-Free Weekend Sale?"

"Hammer!" Trunk snapped at the Inspector, frustration with the other man preventing him from forming a sentence, "She... I... You..."

Trunk stopped and began to rub his temples, then he repeated, "She is your partner, Hammer. I suggest you get used to the idea."

"This doesn't mean anything," Hammer told his Gun in a quiet aside.

"What was that, Hammer?" Trunk demanded.

"Nothing, Captain," Hammer answered.


End file.
